


oc trope challenge feb 15 - childhood marriage promise

by Paranormal_ink_96



Series: oc trope challenge 2021 [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranormal_ink_96/pseuds/Paranormal_ink_96
Summary: atla au with spirit bonds
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: oc trope challenge 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141043
Kudos: 2





	oc trope challenge feb 15 - childhood marriage promise

Zuko couldn’t take the pressure, all the people, all of them telling him what to do. He crawled under the desk that had been pushed to one side of the room, the opening tucked away on the side that faced the wall. 

“Get out. This is my hiding spot.” The girl was curled in the far corner, dark hair long and mated, grey eyes pinning Zuko to his hiding spot like Earth Nation steel. 

Zuko swallowed hard. “Why are you hiding? Isn’t this to find out who will bond with the prince?” 

The girl’s glare sharpened to cutting. “What do I care if he’s a prince? If I’m chosen he will be taking my life, my freedom. I will hide so I might live as myself for one more day.” Something clicked in her gaze that made Zuko flinch. “Why are you hiding?” It sounded like an accusation. 

“I couldn’t take the pressure. All those people yelling at me.” Which sounded stupid now. 

The girl nodded. “Yeah, people suck.” She stretched out, bare feet touching Zuko’s knees. She tilted her head to one side. Her eyes softened, reminding Zuko of warm milk. “You’re not like them are you?” 

Zuko looked down at his hands. He knew he wasn’t like Azula or his father. They were better than he was, stronger. “No.” 

The girl nodded. “Good. We need more people like you. Different people.” It felt like she was going to say good people, but decided against it. Still, those two words hung between them. 

The girl reminded Zuko of his mom. The world might have needed more people like him, but he was sure he needed more people like his mom in his life. 

The girl scooted closer, folding her legs back under her. She placed a hand on Zuko’s arm. “I think I trust you.” 

“Just like that?”

“Why not? It’s not like I have a lot of options anyway.” 

“You haven’t thought about running away?” 

“I have, but something kept holding me back. I think I was supposed to meet with you today.” 

“Why?” 

The girl tilted her chin up, eyes back to being liquid steel. Her hand on his arm tightened. “Wherever you go I will follow. Prince be damned.” Her eyes flashed spirit magic blue and Zuko knew his eyes did the same. They would still have to go through the ritual for formality and for the bond marks to appear, but her vow was more binding than any marriage. Her spirit belonged to Zuko now. 

Zuko straightened as much as he could under the desk and took her hand. “I will never go where you cannot follow.” Their eyes flashed again, white this time. Now Zuko’s spirit belonged to her. 

Together they crawled out from under the desk. 

“Prince Zuko, you need to pick someone.” The fire sage in charge of Zuko picking someone to bond to said. Zuko flinched and turned to the girl. A look of betrayal crossed her face, but she quickly squared her jaw and then her shoulders. 

She gave a performer’s bow. “Airbender Emiko, bonded of Prince Zuko.” 

Zuko couldn’t stop himself from laughing at the fire sage’s face and Emiko soon joined. Zuko was glad they’d be together for the rest of their lives.


End file.
